Dangerous
by Yennefer
Summary: Their priorities have changed. Hanstiel one shot (scenes after the end of episode 10x03).


She was sitting in a car, looking tiredly through the open window. Waiting for the first stars to appear, Hannah half absently listened to the radio. The radio he turned on, a second before he got off. Leaving her behind.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

_I know I won't change, I have tried_  
><em>Was feeling so caged, hands tied<em>  
><em>I can't find anything feeling so right, it's blinding hope<em>

Here she was. The perfect little angel and a good soldier. Left behind because she had made a beginner mistake and allowed Adina to surprised her like she was a fledgling, not an experienced soldier. And now her grace was damaged and it'll take her days to fully recover from the blows. The wounds on her vessel were minimal, but the angel blade did more to her grace that she wanted to admit. No wonder he left her alone, for now she was useless.

Of course…

_The Reaper is close, save a spot_  
><em>A matter of time, can't deny<em>  
><em>I won't try to run, run, run<em>  
><em>This destiny's mine<em>

Was she too full of herself? She was supposed to help and protect Castiel, not put him in more danger. Has she sinned by pride? She helped took down Metatron and brought back order to Heaven. It finally felt like old times, when nothing was confusing and the choices were simple. Times before Raphael, Naomi and Metatron. Hannah knew it was a second chance for the angels and she was not going to waste it. She felt like she could do anything.

Things went smoothly but then she returned to Earth and everything has changed.

_The countdown has begun  
>the walls are falling down<br>my life is on the line  
>the fear is mine...<em>

Confusing. The only world she could chose to describe Earth was confusing. Like humans who think one, say another and do something opposite. Like illogical cartoons in which coyotes were chasing strange birds. Like songs in the radio. Like food advertisings. Like feelings. Like angels, who preferred to stay on Earth instead of coming back home. Like Adina's voice, full of hurt and longing, when she was talking about Daniel. Like Castiel's eyes, filled with sadness and painful wisdom.

_I know it's not safe, close my eyes  
>I search for the edge of Earth<br>'cause that's the only place I'll ever find that makes me hope_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear him coming. Only when Castiel shut the door, she jerked her head and looked at him. The relief washed over her. He was unharmed

"How are the Winchesters?" she asked.

"Fine. Dean is not a demon anymore".

"I'm… glad to hear that" she replied, almost believing it (was she importing some human habits?) and he nod with a knowing half smile.

She still believed that Winchester brothers were dangerous and she would liked to keep Castiel away from them. But they were important for him and she respected that. Maybe, with some time, she would learn to trust them a little too. After all, both of them were fascinating human beings. Dangerous, complicated, admirable (in some ways), confusing and Castiel trusted them with his life.

That's why she was going to keep an eye on them, because her job was to protect him. Even from the Winchesters.

_A thief in the night, out of sight  
>It's out there waiting to ignite<br>the favor will rise, rise, rise  
>taking over my mind<em>

When did it happen? When he stopped being just a fellow angel, a comrade, a commander? When did he become… she didn't know who exactly and she knew the answer could scared her a little. Or confused.

Like now. He was staring at her, straight into her eyes. She didn't mind it, not at all, but it was getting, what was the word? Awkward.

"Is something wrong?" she hesitantly asked.

_Nothing matters anyhow  
>It's like I'm floating on the ground<br>Into the hands, there I dive  
>With my life flashing by<br>Like the time is slowing down  
>When the world is out of sight<br>All the memories in my mind  
>Won't leave me behind<br>It's dangerous... __(dangerous)_

He didn't respond but lightly put a hand on her cheek. Before she could protest, the energy flown through her body and healed the wounds.

"You shouldn't have" she gasped, squeezing his palm on her cheek "Your borrowed grace, you can't waste it like that".

"Don't worry, my batteries are full" he gently removed his hand from her grasp "Besides… my priorities have changed" he said and started the car "I need my grace back. Will you help me?".

"Of course" there was no hesitation in her voice.

Thoughts about returning Heaven and angelic duties? None.

_The countdown has begun  
>the walls are falling down<br>my life is on the line  
>the fear is mine...<em>

Hannah watched how he carefully maneuvered his car. She thought about all the mistakes she did. About her hasty decisions that put them in danger. His sleeping form on a couch and his fingers entwined with hers. Adina's eyes full of tears.

She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Commander".

"Hmm?".

"I won't fail you again".

Castiel glanced at her and smiled.

"I know".

When she looked through the window, first stars were shining on dark blue sky.

_**It's dangerous to sacrifice**  
><strong>It makes your blood run to throw the dice<strong>  
><strong>It's dangerous, it's what you like<strong>  
><strong>It's what you'll die for to live this life<strong>  
><em>_**We're going on and we'll never stop  
>We're going on till our worlds collide<br>It's dangerous  
>So dangerous<br>Dangerous**_

**AN**

Song: _Dangerous_ by Within Temptation

English is not my first language, so if you spot some mistakes – please, let me know.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
